


Heaven's Hole

by MrDdddd



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDdddd/pseuds/MrDdddd
Summary: #cp向：吉尔伽美什x恩奇都#恶魔天使设定，大量私设幻想要素#限制级，毫无科学理论的个人糟糕性癖有#本题名与某礼装无任何关系#如果没有问题的话请继续吧↓





	Heaven's Hole

**Author's Note:**

> #cp向：吉尔伽美什x恩奇都  
> #恶魔天使设定，大量私设幻想要素  
> #限制级，毫无科学理论的个人糟糕性癖有  
> #本题名与某礼装无任何关系  
> #如果没有问题的话请继续吧↓

潮热得如同空气塞满温暖蜂蜜不断滴落与卷曲着的玫瑰香味压迫又期待地拥挤在偌大的浴室里，为他们的魔王暗自祈祷这第十三次与天使长的共浴能有比前十二次的无聊糟糕有那么一点更进一步的发展。  
恩奇都泡在热水里连翅膀也慵懒沉迷地浸在滴满花朵精油的浴水中耷拉下来，头上本应灿烂夺目的大光圈也只是微微地闪着光，湿热把他的白色脑子熔化搅拌以至于对一旁的魔王毫无防备，他鲜红的血液在他白皙几于半透明的骨肉下带着汹涌的睡意快速巡回，恩奇都的绿脑袋快要舒适地溺在水里了。  
“别睡。”魔王吉尔伽美什熟练地将他鼻尖快沉入水下的脑袋提起来，“给你打理完翅膀就完了。”  
熟练地将泡沫雪花膏在手里搓成柔软的半泡沫就抹在恩奇都的翅根上——本来这种如同奴隶本应该干的低下无能的事情吉尔伽美什根本不屑于干，但当他看见恩奇都自己弄结果水面上洁白的泡沫都淹没了玫瑰花瓣时决定再次纵容恩奇都一个无上的特权，也为自己和天使长共浴找了一个无懈可击的借口。  
真是擅长撒谎又狡猾恶劣的恶魔顶端。  
故意地滑过敏感的翅根再沿着骨架轮廓抚摸着向外，贯穿纵横于羽毛掩盖下的血液都轻微地震颤，翅根的小羽毛飘忽起来，整个翅膀不住地一下下颤动，坦诚地连接起恩奇都跳动渐快的心脏，粉红色的泡沫朦胧虚幻地咕嘟咕嘟泛起，太轻了以至于恩奇都还没有觉察。  
“吉尔你今天怎么总是抹翅根那边——”  
恩奇都理开他湿漉漉的金绿色长发披散在光洁的脊背上，闪着金色的眼睛带着抱怨似的看了吉尔伽美什一眼。即使是梦幻模糊的水雾蒸气似远似近地阻挡吉尔伽美什直视他的双眼，但一瞬中透过雾气袭击吉尔伽美什的根本不是抱怨，一种迷茫却笃定的信赖为他心中本应对恩奇都好感满分的记录表又作弊地再加十分。  
太糟糕了。  
居然如此信赖魔王。  
“抹完了，赶紧洗干净泡沫。”那么或许期待了一年的一点进程今天或许可以踏出一步了吗。  
“唔。”恩奇都麻利地将翅膀浸入水里让泡沫消散流逝，然后带着满翅膀水珠哗啦啦不断滴水地站起来。裹上厚重的吸水毛巾吧嗒吧嗒地踩着水跑向高功率大马力的羽毛烘干机。在呜呜的燥热风声隔着墙拍打敲击空气时吉尔伽美什同样慢条斯理地擦干了他的身子随意地套上一条宽松的黑色运动裤。  
当他半躺在猩红柔软的空间里随意地翻看可笑低俗的工作汇报打发时间，恩奇都终于把他的翅膀吹干愉快地钻进了抱枕与被子的狭窄缝隙里，带着一点蜂蜜的甜味。  
“明天去狩猎魔物吧？”恩奇都摸着吉尔伽美什翅膀上一个尖尖的角。  
“嗯……”吉尔伽美什把几张纸扔进辉煌的火炉里，炽热的火星迅速亲吻着脆弱的纸片将其扼杀在一阵忽然明亮的光亮中，有一点灰烬噼啪最后挣扎烧焦的味道。  
吉尔伽美什小气地收起他的翅膀转而埋进恩奇都的怀里，仁爱又善良的天使长只是张开了他的双臂轻轻地圈住魔王的脊背，纵容他金色的脑袋埋在自己的脖颈旁，白色蓬松的羽毛翅膀无意识地打开来合拢围成一个似圆，将两人裹在呼吸都共享一份气息与心跳的阴影中。羽毛的间隙里透着让人沉醉的暖意与神恩赐到地狱深处的温暖辉光。  
“但之前你把彩鳞鸟都猎杀到快被列入地狱C级保护动物了。”  
“那是炼金部的委托。”恩奇都委屈地嘟起嘴辩解，“他们说会给我制作能持续发散玫瑰香味的红色宝石戒指。”  
“你送给我的那个？”吉尔伽美什从那个刚好可以安放他光辉脑子的位置中转了一下，现在他的尖牙可以轻而易举地抵在恩奇都的颈动脉。  
“嗯。吉尔喜欢吗？”  
“哼。”这大概又是魔王那么一点掩盖他滚烫的溺爱的反应。事实上他收到那个用褐色牛皮纸裹着打上白色蝴蝶结的小盒子之后在办公室里死死地盯着把戒指脱下又戴上，满足地摩挲着光滑打磨的金色表面，嘴角在本人意识不到的情况下一直向上翘着。西杜丽为她上司这将近一年的苦苦追求的回报而差点流下感动诚挚的泪水，然后将更多的文件堆在了他桌面上。  
——尽管这个戒指只是傻天使的友情小礼物。  
或者定义为友情似乎不妥——吉尔伽美什与恩奇都的距离模糊又微妙，仅限于共枕共浴的关系悲惨地卡在了再上一步的瓶颈。  
吉尔伽美什搂着恩奇都的腰，光滑的白色丝绸与之下的肌肤依从地毫无反抗。即使是魔王用他的尖牙肆意地在锁骨与颈动脉旁留下本应是情人之间的痕迹，恩奇都也只会对于微痛感而闷哼几声，然后鼻尖轻蹭过金色的发丝，像一句不知所意的言语。  
“恩奇都。”  
他缓慢地开合嘴唇发出一声气音以示回应。  
金绿色的发缕干燥透着阳光与白花的气息垂在吉尔伽美什的手背上，舌尖的互相纠缠将唾液如同催情的罪恶药水将彼此塞满而充盈，吉尔伽美什坏心眼地将舌尖擦过他的口腔上颚又用尖牙咬住他的嘴唇，恩奇都止不住地颤抖而吐出潮热的喷息，腥锈的血丝渗出来让他们错觉堕落与禁忌正浓厚窒息地淹没两人。  
“嗯……话说你知道我在做什么吗？”  
恩奇都在回气的空余里转转眼珠思考了片刻，最后还是诚实地摇头承认自己这方面的无知。  
黑暗一瞬而至，吉尔伽美什的翅膀张开结成牢笼迫使两人困在狭隘中，只剩下一对红色的眼睛与一对金色的眼睛互相盯着对方，犹如一对寂寞的宝石等待契合。“我爱你。”吉尔伽美什大概在泡澡之前就喝了点红酒，他喉咙缩放时都有淡淡的酒味。  
恩奇都只是沉默着摸上吉尔伽美什的脸，学着他刚刚那样把自己凑到吉尔伽美什嘴唇旁边轻轻地贴上去，他的睫毛细密而扫在魔王的鼻梁上，如同神的蝴蝶亦或是歌唱的羽毛痴迷地落在上面，甘愿被背德的暗潮吞没。  
“把你的翅膀收起来。”吉尔伽美什说着将手摸到了床头柜，一阵子玻璃破碎的声音才摸到了一只瓶子，里面装着泛粉的粘液。  
恩奇都把翅膀收起来的同时顺带顺着吉尔伽美什的动作背向他趴在了床上，吉尔伽美什掀开他柔软的丝绸睡袍连着他纯棉白色内裤一同扯下来，然后一整支神秘情色的腻液浇在象牙色肌肤上，流淌着将每一处仍然纯洁的缝隙填满，蚕食吞噬天使长的青涩圣洁。吉尔伽美什用手指抹上液体在缝隙外打圈戳弄一会后就毫不怜惜地插进两根指节。  
“……!”指奸开始的刺痛让恩奇都反抗地蹬起小腿，紧致的软肉胆怯地咬着吉尔伽美什的手指收缩推挤，泛粉的液体逐渐流进空隙中让手指侵犯之间都变得黏湿温暖，偶尔发出咕啾的潮湿声都让恩奇都死死咬着枕头边缘抽气，敏感带被糟糕的魔王很快地找到又恶意地揉压按弄，一阵阵过电的快感让他的腰止不住绷紧，他自己都感觉到身体逐渐屈服而愉悦地从内分泌透明粘液的羞耻。  
“吉尔……”恩奇都干燥的声音轻飘飘地喊着吉尔伽美什的名字，“你还没回答我呢，你在做什么？”  
“做爱。”魔王的手抚上他半勃的阴茎揉捏，“一些你在天堂一辈子都学不到的东西。”  
“哈、嗯……!呃。”恩奇都把被套咬的更紧了，唾液渗出来将猩红的布料染得深沉，“没有必要的学的东西不需要学。”  
“这些可不是没有必要的。”吉尔伽美什俯下身去咬住恩奇都的耳朵，舔着他的耳廓将他一同拉进享乐堕落无法回头的情爱深渊，“这些事情在地狱与人间都是很常见的。更何况对身体也没有伤害。”  
某些方面迟钝愚蠢的天使长就这样被狡猾的魔王绕进了古怪奇妙的逻辑里上当了。从未被使用在性方面的阴茎充血翘起，魔王宽大而带着薄茧的手轻易地裹住而恶意缓慢地沿青筋按压向上滑动，开始流出透明体液的顶端在指尖的揉划下不知羞耻地滴出更多，饱胀鼓起的囊袋被搓弄的时候恩奇都都控制不住地轻吟。  
缝隙被开拓得潮热，恩奇都明显感觉到痛痒的刺激感，和吉尔伽美什指奸自己敏感带完全不同的感觉，在愈发强烈的痛痒感下软肉炙热地收缩，体液加速地分泌濡湿，吮咬着吉尔伽美什的手指如同隐秘的渴求。  
“呜、嗯。吉尔，后面的感觉有点奇怪……”恩奇都控制着自己的喉咙尽量平稳地道出疑问，一种不满足于现在这种侵犯的渴望。  
“生效了。”吉尔伽美什低低地笑起来，“没什么，用了有催情效果的润滑剂而已。”  
恩奇都狠狠地瞪了吉尔伽美什一眼表示对他恶趣味性癖的反对，但下一秒就被迫继续沉沦在焦灼难忍的情欲之中。  
“对于第一次来说用有催情效果的比较容易适应吧。”吉尔伽美什稍微狡辩了一下，然后将恩奇都反过来摁在抱枕与床单上，安慰般亲了他的额头，“忍耐一下。”  
沙哑干燥的呼唤将魔王的爱慕与渴求终于和盘托出，一瞬间蛮不讲理地塞进恩奇都空洞的身体与心脏的容器，发出了锁链松响的声音。  
他听见教堂唱诗班在尖笑讥讽。

粗硬的性器一寸寸压过湿热的软肉缓慢地顶到最深处，恩奇都的腰肢被魔王抬高以方便他更容易地奸淫深处。痛痒感在阴茎的碾磨下缓解了不少，性腺开始被故意用力地撞击操弄，酥麻发热的快感将他的圣洁的身躯与仅存的理智折磨至尽，淫乱下流的肉穴混合着粘腻情色的泡沫吮吸舔舐着进犯的性器，毫无天使的自觉地讨好享受一下一下的侵入，满足地绞紧插入里面的器物。  
恩奇都少了枕头的帮助只能咬住下唇止住拼命压抑在喉咙与气管的喘息呻吟，他只能抽噎着小声呼喊吉尔伽美什的名字，声音的压低与含糊的哭腔让他的声音听起来沉沦而色情。肚子被操到微微地隆起像是被下流地侵犯到怀上了魔王的后裔，更糟糕的是吉尔伽美什还故意地将突起按压让他更清楚自己在享受怎样堕落无耻又愉悦满足的奸淫。  
魔王大量温热的浊液灌进恩奇都体内时如同塞入他荒唐又独裁的执着爱恋，恩奇都控制不住地发出一声绵长的抽气呻吟，肚子里被射满的感觉糟糕透顶。战斗中锻炼出的持久力意外地发挥在了性事上，恩奇都喘着气缓了一会儿就抬腿踢向吉尔伽美什的小腹。  
吉尔伽美什哼笑着纵容了他第一次的放肆，腾出手捏住仍然翘起的阴茎揉搓，恩奇都瞬间如同被抽去圣洁信仰的支撑一般腰部发软，喉管里每一声粘腻而深情的呼唤又再次沸腾翻滚起来涌上他的唇舌之间。  
“嗯……你们天使的身体还真是在这方面有缺陷啊。”不断流出的透明体液沾湿了吉尔伽美什的手心，充血的器物从粉红色被折磨到泛起紫红都没有要高潮的迹象。  
“……什么？”恩奇都趁着一个快感刺激没那么强烈的空档问道。  
“男性天使无法射精，女性天使无法怀孕。”  
恩奇都对于自己的生理构造无知透顶，而他的体格良好从小到大好像也没几次跑过医务室。吉尔伽美什凑上来压低声音问：“虽然如此，要不要试试看？”这时候恶魔哄骗诱惑的本能真是发挥到了极致，缥缈低沉的话语幻化成无数黑影与熔浆扯着恩奇都灼烧。  
“你不是说不可以吗。”  
“方法大概是有的。”吉尔伽美什麻利地将恩奇都翻了个身夹在自己与被单之间，而恩奇都像是找到了救命稻草一样死死地咬住了枕套。  
背趴的姿势让吉尔伽美什的二次奸淫进行地深入而彻底，最内里青涩殷勤地吮咬着饱满的顶端仿佛要渴求更多的顶弄与占有，性腺多次折磨下酸胀不已却仍在炙热的外壁摩擦紧密贴合而过时给大脑发出一阵阵过电发麻的至上愉悦，分泌的稠液与催情药水充斥着主导身体的诚实反应，软肉沉迷亲吻着一寸寸茎柱渴求回应。吉尔伽美什抚慰着恩奇都的顶端圈起来滑动，指尖刮过开合涌出液体的小口时恩奇都忍耐着哭腔的喊叫略微拔高地泄露出来，实际上情欲迫使他压下腰肢翘起臀部绞紧着继续享受下一轮更加不可忍耐而糟糕的侵犯。  
“我觉得你这里才是天堂。”魔王的呼唤如同他纯白无暇的过往的嘲笑，神的天罚或许下一秒就要由天而降将他们两个串刺在堕落的罪名上。  
“做我的神吧。恩奇都。”  
冰冷坚硬的大理石神像从苍穹上坠落而下，吉尔伽美什满意地看着虚伪的白色石头外壳和发锈的锁链摔烂破裂，从里面钻出他新生而柔软的神，有着明亮的金绿色眼睛与温暖的辉光的气味，而不是被戒律与信仰囚禁圈养的飞鸟。  
“嗯、哈啊，呃……吉尔……”恩奇都沉溺地喊着他的魔王的名字，舌头卷曲低低地用远久的语言呼唤他，像是几千年前他就会说这种语言陪伴在吉尔伽美什身边。吉尔伽美什的记忆拉到了沉寂黑暗而孤独的诞生初期，但此刻回想似乎每一个回忆的小角落都藏着一点他的光圈或是一片羽毛，藏着他将会爱上恩奇都的不可逆转的预言。  
吉尔伽美什吻上了降临于地狱的神明。

两人的骨骼与理智都错乱地混合着扔进滚烫的熔岩里浸泡腐烂，恩奇都发哑干燥的嗓音急促而模糊，被握在吉尔伽美什手心的性器被弄到不可诉说的糟糕境地，两边强烈的快感刺激逐渐带来不同的感觉，下腹发热而阴茎第一次有了想要涌出什么的欲望，从未尝试过这种快感的胆怯羞耻让他细微地挣扎着。  
“吉尔、嗯，别弄前面了……啊，哈。”软肉吮吸得抽搐发抖，身体里似乎要昭示什么一般反应愈发过激，糟糕的预感还是顺从直觉地警告着恩奇都，他才反应过来自己在这场情事中过于信任与无知了。  
“差不多了。”吉尔伽美什只是摁下他的腰肢更加朝着深处与敏感带顶撞，抚弄他顶端的力道也更大。恩奇都高昂起头来喉咙里忍耐的哭喘一声声吐出，伸着修长的脖颈如同魔王钟爱的羔羊的祭品。  
浅黄潮湿的大量液体控制不住地喷涌而出流得到处都是，沾污了猩红的布料与吉尔伽美什的手，滴滴答答地一股一股从里面不断射出，不同于吉尔伽美什内射进来粘稠的乳白浊液。恩奇都头昏脑胀地也不知道自己被拥有着恶俗透顶的性癖的魔王给操弄折磨到失禁，身体机能完全脱离神经中枢的控制过热加载地使用运转，穴肉发颤含吮着器物已经湿热紧致到如同地狱的天堂。在绵软的轻声呜咽中恩奇都失去意识脑袋重重地坠进柔软的抱枕里，像是坠入一个永恒金色的幻梦，他另一个也是最后一个可以信仰的黑色太阳在梦里与现实紧紧地拥抱他，与他分享原本是毫无期待的乏味的未来。

无论在天堂亦或是地狱你都是我的神明。

【END】


End file.
